


Waiting

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a3-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wistful drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

How long has he been down here? He can't see the sunlight. Can't see his watch - and it's only water-resistant, not water-_proof_, so it's probably stopped working by now.  
Has it been long enough for his watch to stop working?

He can't count minutes, hours, days, (years?). Can't keep track that way.  
But he can count fish.

One fish… my son hates me.  
Seven fish… Wes betrayed me.  
Fifty-four fish… did I betray him too?  
Three-million-nine-hundred-sixty-one-thousand-two-hundred-thirty-six fish… does anyone still remember me anymore?  
How long has it been?

Dry land's a distant memory, and the sea is full of fish.


End file.
